


Love Amongst the Dragons: The Mover Adaptation

by azazelblackangel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Movers, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelblackangel/pseuds/azazelblackangel
Summary: Let's just say former Fire Lord Zuko's reaction was spectacularly unprintable.





	Love Amongst the Dragons: The Mover Adaptation

 

People were drawn to probending arenas when the mover " _Nuntuq: Hero of the South_ " was released in the Fire Nation, curious as to what sort of frivolity has come from the Republic. They watched, shrugged it off and went on with their lives. The scuffle of the Water Tribes is of no interest to the ordinary citizen. The Fire Nation is mostly composed of people who are passionate and driven and rarely into such diversions, or so says their nobility. (Lies.)

When an adaptation of " _Love Amongst the Dragons_ " is released, people came in droves, filling arenas as much as any championship game of probending did, especially when the entire Nation learned that former Fire Lord Zuko commissioned the mover.

The movers gave intellectuals a good medium to attract a following. There was an increase of interest in the years before Sozin and the Hundred Year War. But Fire Nation war propaganda is still an irritant to the former Fire Lord. Revisions founded on actual historical data cross-referenced with Northern Water Tribe documents and Earth Kingdom scrolls are made to better reflect the reality of the war as it was, without glorifying genocide and atrocities committed during the war. Of course, trying to wade and/or balance through prejudice from both sides of the conflict is quite an act. Textbooks were also being corrected to reflect the reality of the world they now live in. This was quite an on-going subject.

Those who could still remember the rule of Fire Lord Ozai grumbled that it's about time for the upstart to feel some sort of Fire Nation pride, that this was his way of returning their glorious nation into what it once was. They couldn't be more wrong. Those that came for that was sorely disappointed by the absence of Fire Nation pride in the adaptation. To put it simply and politely, the former Fire Lord Zuko is a theater connoisseur. He absolutely hates it when the tales are corrupted by any propaganda, as the production team he commission learned when the former Fire Lord himself stepped into the set to have 'words' with the man who rewrote the play for a mover.

The younger generation are mostly concerned about the current fad to note about their elders' discontent. Elders indeed, for it's been more or less three generations from the Hundred Year War. Even so, the old tales teach what fire should be, not Sozin's Fire, not the flames of the past century, but those older values, when fire was passion and drive and _life_.

The sad thing is that very few can remember the tales before Sozin'z Revisions. The aged firebenders who weep for the Dragon King and his Queen, they are so few and far in between, ensconced between the newer generations who do not know what to make of the mover.

* * *

 

_He's an old, old dragon, a bit cranky and becoming a legend like his brethren. But it pleases him to see the young men and women of his nation laugh, weep and **feel** as they watch their tales of old. He slinks back into the shadows. He doesn't want to worry his children about his midnight 'strolls' too much._

* * *

 

The success of " _Love Amongst the Dragons_ " spreads it to the other nations and elements, showing them what Fire was in all its beauty and its ferocity, attaining acclaim from the courts of the Earth Kingdom to the Air Temples. Following its wake are the myriad of plays and stories from all over the Fire Nation...

...including "The Boy in the Iceberg". Unedited. And by the Ember Island Players.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun thought.


End file.
